Cache/Questions for TOP KIKE
2 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=480.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 00:19:23 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Questions for TOP KIKE Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Questions for TOP KIKE « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Questions for TOP KIKE (Read 1496 times) President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Questions for TOP KIKE « Reply #15 on: June 13, 2015, 07:53:19 AM » Quote from: Cotton on June 13, 2015, 06:30:29 AM Quote from: President Lee on June 13, 2015, 06:12:51 AM Quote from: Cotton on June 13, 2015, 03:58:20 AM It's gonna be a real barn burner this year, so far for lottery entries we've got Singapore, President Lee, the First Officer of THG and the player formerly known as Basileos. And you oy vey who is Basileos Some dude any descriptions? Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Robosax Hero Member Offline 515 Re: Questions for TOP KIKE « Reply #16 on: June 13, 2015, 07:56:51 AM » Quote from: Cotton on June 13, 2015, 06:30:29 AM Quote from: President Lee on June 13, 2015, 06:12:51 AM Quote from: Cotton on June 13, 2015, 03:58:20 AM It's gonna be a real barn burner this year, so far for lottery entries we've got Singapore, President Lee, the First Officer of THG and the player formerly known as Basileos. And you oy vey who is Basileos Some dude REMOVE GYR0. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Questions for TOP KIKE « Reply #17 on: June 13, 2015, 08:06:01 AM » Quote from: Robosax on June 13, 2015, 07:56:51 AM Quote from: Cotton on June 13, 2015, 06:30:29 AM Quote from: President Lee on June 13, 2015, 06:12:51 AM Quote from: Cotton on June 13, 2015, 03:58:20 AM It's gonna be a real barn burner this year, so far for lottery entries we've got Singapore, President Lee, the First Officer of THG and the player formerly known as Basileos. And you oy vey who is Basileos Some dude REMOVE GYR0. looks delicious why remove ;~; Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: Questions for TOP KIKE « Reply #18 on: June 14, 2015, 12:37:31 PM » As much as i like Gyros, they are off-topic here. Please get back on topic before i get triggered and start throwing Thor's banhammer Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Questions for TOP KIKE « Reply #19 on: June 15, 2015, 01:25:25 AM » Quote from: Cotton on June 11, 2015, 03:23:46 AM Quote from: Yggdrasil on June 11, 2015, 01:35:35 AM Speaking as a player here, not a mod. In my experience, all coalitions ever created in BLOC history have served 1 of 2 purposes: Security or Dominance With that in mind, I have only one question for each of the alliance leaders in TOP KIKE: 1) Assuming you have peaceful intentions as you say (and I have no reason to believe otherwise), what dangers, if any, exist that made you feel that a coalition was necessary to ensure your alliance's security? A few observations: a. SPQR is the second largest alliance with 81 members (46 of which are above 1k GDP 57.5%). For comparison's sake, the Wreckage Bros. have only 86 members (36 of which are above 1k GDP, 41.8%) b. Comintern is the third largest alliance, with 77 members (34 of which are above 1k GDP 44.1% ) c. BoZ lacks the numbers of SPQR and Comintern, but they have 40 members, 27 of which are above 1k GDP 67.5%. Further, 5 of the top 15 nations in the game are BoZ, and 8 of the top 25. d. BAMF... I can see why they would feel the need to build a coalition (no bully :3). They have only 22 members, but 13 of which are above 1k GDP 59% However, with BAMF under new leadership, it would seem the perfect time for the new leader to seek out allies/build trust with existing alliances. My point is this... going by the numbers, most of the alliances in TOP KIKE already seem quite secure. What assurances does the community have that TOP KIKE is for the purpose of security, instead of asserting dominance over the game? I’m glad you asked COG, I will try to be as clear as possible First I’d say that I disagree on using GDP as an indicator of military strengths as that can be extremely misleading. Second though I feel like you’re undercutting the extreme threats faced by TOP KIKE. I don’t know if you’re aware of this but in 2014 the Anti-Defamation League surveyed 100 countries and over a quarter of those surveyed had anti-Semitic attitudes. There have been 2,002 active nations in Bloc in the last thirty days which means even now we are considerably outnumbered with the anti-Semites having an advantage of forty nations, and that’s just counting those who were truthful on the survey. Holocaust Remembrance Day this last April 15th marked 70 years since the liberation of the European death camps and we feel that with xenophobia on the rise in Europe and throughout the world it is more important than ever that we band together and say, “Never again!” As was stated in the treaty thread, TOP KIKE was formed in the interest of joint security and mutual prosperity. We stand by this statement. I understand that you don’t agree that we are under threat (which is your privilege in action) but we simply feel differently. I’m not even sure what you mean by whether we intend to “assert dominance”, I mean obviously since we exist we have some measure of authority as befitting our size and capability but we aren’t trying to be world conquerors, we just want to make a few shekels in peace and have some kek’s along the way. Is that really so bad? Let me get this straight, you think making a shadowy and massive organization of jews is going to stop anti-semitism? Ayyy lmao. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Questions for TOP KIKE « Reply #20 on: June 15, 2015, 01:53:28 PM » Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on June 15, 2015, 01:25:25 AM Let me get this straight, you think making a shadowy and massive organization of jews is going to stop anti-semitism? Ayyy lmao. Yes. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Questions for TOP KIKE SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2